


One Rainy Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode drabble. The Sewer King trembled with rage after a sick pet alligator closed its eyes.





	One Rainy Evening

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King trembled with rage after a sick pet alligator closed its eyes. His hands formed fists as one scowl remained. He viewed the alligator taking a final breath. Rare tears formed in the Sewer King's eyes. His new plan was to order his many children to bury the alligator. Assuming they appeared.

Eyes were wide. A new scowl formed. The Sewer King remembered sending his children to the streets hours ago. Sending children to steal lots and lots of pretties. He sometimes wondered what the weather was like. He viewed wet children returning with jewelry. *Downpour?* he thought.

THE END


End file.
